A Real RPG story
by Grene1
Summary: the first time this was up was 2/12/00, and I didn't want peeps confoozled so I updated and edited it, and now it's ready (again) for your reviews!
1. Default Chapter Title

A "Real Life" RPG story  
  
by Grene  
  
**author's note**  
  
for those who don't know, RPG means role playing game. It's like pretending you're another character, probably in another world. Well, this particular story takes place at my favorite RPG site, server3.ezboard/hprpgrpgroom1. (most there have this weird obsession with green jello, so be afraid) My friend Aquayanna came up with the idea, and I'm making it into a fan fic. It's my first one besides the RPG's and I hope you like it.   
  
As my friend Aqua tells it, she was sitting at her computer one day replying to a story. Suddenly she was 'sucked' into the Internet, and landed in a great stone room, with a starry ceiling and torches, not lights. She thinks we were all pulled into the virtual Hogwarts we created via message board.   
  
I was also sitting at my computer, replying to a story when I got pulled in and landed on my ass on a cold, hard floor. I looked around and saw a short brown haired girl staring at a taller guy. They both turned around and stared at me.  
  
"Grene?" the girl asked  
  
"yeah..." I replied cautiously  
  
"it's me, Aqua!" she smiled "and that's Rowan, AKA Mr. Tree"  
  
" I know you guys from that Harry Potter RPG thingy!"  
  
"well , duh! Where else could we have come from?" Rowan got impatient.  
  
"no need to get snotty!" I stepped up to start a fight. Just then, a girl with brown hair in a loose bun landed on the floor next to us.   
  
"oooowww!" she whined when she sat up. " I was typing on my laptop when suddenly, I came here..." She looked around. "Grene? Aqua?"  
  
"yep!" we chorused  
  
"it's me! Hermione!"  
  
Aqua leaned forward to give her a hug.  
  
"Was there anyone else on the boards?" Rowan asked   
  
"um...I think Shawnie and Crookshanks were on..."   
  
At that moment, 2 girls landed on opposite sides of the room (by then, we had figured out it was the great hall), ran toward us, saw each other and began screaming.  
  
"SHAWNIE!!!!!"  
  
"SHANKIES!!!!"  
  
They hugged and began jumping up and down, still screaming. I walked over.  
  
"hey Shawnie...I'm suprized at you! You haven't found the green jello stores in the dungeons yet!"  
  
"REAL green jello???"  
  
I nodded. Shawnie left the hall at lighting speed, heading for the lowest level of the school.  
  
By then, others had arrived. I think Lydia, Poppea, Dorolla, Amy and Kai were there once I returned to the group. We were all milling around when Kai burst out:  
  
"who are all of you and where am I?"  
  
"are you Kai?" I asked  
  
"no...I'm Allison" she replied " but my RPG character's name is Kaimana, and how do you know that?"  
  
"well, I'm Grene"  
  
"OH!" Her eyes popped open "then the rest of you must be from that site..." her voice trailed off, leaving her mouth open.  
  
Lydia spoke up.  
  
" So we're inside the Hogwarts we all made up online...right?"  
  
"That's what I think!" Aqua came over  
  
"like Digimon!" Kai and Amy yelled  
  
I shook my head.   
  
"ENOUGH with the Digimon...k?"  
  
Matt landed in the middle of our conversation. He stared up at us sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys."  
  
"you almost always are!" Poppea taunted  
  
"what's your point?"   
  
"c'mon peeps! We're all friends, break up the fighting!" Rowan stepped in.  
  
"you're one to talk!" I yelled at him " trying to fight with me as soon as I got here!"  
  
"you started it...."  
  
After that, the arguments broke out. Matt and Crookshanks (both from Scotland) started arguing about The Celtic, Amy ,Kai and Aragog (who arrived out of nowhere) were arguing about Poke'mon and Digimon, Herm was yelling at Lydia for stepping on her toe, and I was yelling at Rowan and threatening him with a bat(supplied by Crookies).   
  
"GUYS!! Shut up!" all our heads turned to Aqua, who was now standing on top of the Ravenclaw table. "Rowan's right! We're all friends, there's no need for this!"  
  
"she's right, you know" Dorolla said (finally)  
  
"We should be exploring! I bet almost all of you are wondering where you've slept for the past 4 years, and you're all wondering if you can really do magic. I want to know if I can turn into a pheonix... "   
  
"YEAH!!" we all yelled, and ran off in our different directions.   
  
  
I went up to Ravenclaw with Poppea. She lived in my dorm, along with 2 others who hadn't arrived yet.  
  
" I can't believe this is really happening!" She exclaimed when we got there. "Its too unreal"  
  
"I believe it. Maybe we'll meet Harry himself!"  
  
I walked past the full length mirror we kept in our room. Instead of the brownish/blond hair and blue eyes I used to have, I had the red hair, teal eyes, and height and weight of Grene. I was no longer myself, I was my character. After gaping in disbelief, I walked over to my bed and jumped on it.   
  
"Grene! My trunk is here!" Poppea's excited cry came from the other side of the dorm. "Is yours?"  
  
"Oh my god! It is!" I squeaked "Everything, even the dresses from the dances and my sketch pad!" I dug through the pile more and pulled out a long piece of wood. My wand.  
  
  
In the Gryffindor dorms, everyone was in the common room, having a blast. Crookshanks (Crookies) and Shawnie were in a corner eating their jello and Aqua and rowan were cuddling on the couch. The rest of the lot was either chillin' in their dorms, or jumping around to the music that was being played from the magical boom box someone had brought along. I ran in from the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"hey guys?" I called "does anyone know how we're getting home?"  
  
"I hadn't thought of that part." Aqua said slowly "any suggestions?"  
  
"let's just stay here forever and become wizards and witches!" Shawnie yelled.  
  
"We already are witches and wizards! DUH!" Crookies yelled back. "Doncha think we'd get a little tired of staying at this school forev-"  
  
"but Shankies, that's the beauty of it all. There's a Hogsmede right over that ridge and London is still 5 hours south. Don't you get it? We may be in another dimension, but it's basically almost the same, except for the fact that we're witches an' stuff." I called to her.  
  
"If there's a Hogsmede, there's gotta be a Honeydukes and a Three Broomsticks. I wanna try butterbeer!" Shawnie got up and ran toward the portrait hole.   
  
"WAIT!!" Rowan piped up "haven't any of you guys seen 'The Matrix'? If we step outside, we could be stuck in some phone line or somefink..."   
  
"Yeah. Amy, go look out the window." Aqua commanded. Amy threw her a dirty look and headed for the window.  
  
"Well, Rowan is right. There's nothing but ones and zeros out there. We must be stuck in somebody's phone line." She reported.  
  
"So how do we get out?" Dorolla spoke up.  
  
Mumbles and groans broke out across the Gryffindor common room. Soon, everyone was arguing again. This time, it was Crookshanks who yelled at us.   
  
"C'mon people! We're creative! We can do this!"  
  
"Well, I'd like to know how we got here in the first place." Amy told the crowd.  
  
"That's something we'd ALL like to know" Said Aqua.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Real RPG story (part 2)  
  
by Grene  
  
***author's note***  
  
well, it's been awhile since I got the last story up, I guess I've been really busy. Lots has changed at the good ole' RP boards, major characters have left, people have gotten together, and we now do more scifi stories than HP stories. It's still at Hogwarts, but there's not as much hyperness. In my opinion, it's way too serious. If you still want to check it out after my verbal bashing...(http://www.server3.ezboard.com/bhprpgrpgroom1)  
  
"Okay everyone, let's brainstorm!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
"YEAH!!!" there was a mad rush for couches and chairs, but soon everyone was settled and Aqua was giving orders.  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"We could tie a rope to someone, then hurl them out of the window and see where they went!" Shawnie and Crookies piped up.  
  
"Uh. That's a...great...idea, Shawnie!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Shawnie turned bright red. I had an idea.   
  
"Everyone! Are there any stories you remember that had portals? What about that one where Pixxi played that piano and we got sucked into a 3rd dimension? Or those time traveler ones where Lily and James come back? Anybody! Do you know of anything like that that still might be around?"  
  
"I do." Dorolla said softly, hardly heard over the din.  
  
I ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.   
  
"You do? Where is it?"  
  
"Does anyone remember, back on the old boards when we had the story where we came here? It didn't last long, but I remember a post saying there was a black hole somewhere that could take us all home!" Her voice got louder, more confident and people began to shut up and let her be heard. "I think it was somewhere near the Hufflepuff common room"  
  
"Who here is Hufflepuff?" Amy called  
  
no one raised their hand. Lauren banged her head on the table.   
  
"That's why we don't have a Hufflepuff common room on our RPG introduction site." She said.  
  
"So no one knows where the Hufflepuff common room is hidden???" Crookies groaned. "Great. Now WE have to find it. "  
  
"Aw crap!" Hallie vented  
  
"This is gay." I mumbled  
  
"DON'T SAY GAY!!!" Kai yelled at me   
  
"Kai. Chill."  
  
"No!"  
  
Again, a dispute broke out and the common room was in chaos. This time, Aqua just came down and let us duke it out before she tried to take charge again.  
  
"I say we spilt up." Lee was saying to the crowd. "One group find Hufflepuff and report back, the other group can find the archives and dig out all the stories you think might be of use to us. The last group can go find food and supplies for us all, clothes, food, find the bathrooms and showers, we might be here a while."  
  
"That's a great idea, Lee!" Pixxi congratulated him.  
  
"Yeah, but who goes with what?" Naomi asked  
  
"Should we count off?" Aqua wondered  
  
"Yeah, it's the easier way." I began tapping people on the head and counting them off into 3 groups of about 20.  
  
The search parties left, leaving the Gryffindor common room empty and deserted.  
  
***  
  
When everyone returned, we flopped down in the cushy chairs and began to tell about our discoveries.  
  
Lee and his group had found about 56 different story ideas we could try, while Aqua had found the girl and boy bathrooms, showers and kitchens. My group had found the Hufflepuff common room near an overhanging tapestry on the fourth floor. Everyone had decided they were hungry, so we headed down to the great hall for dinner and some conversation with the professors.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Real Life RPG story, part 3  
  
  
by Grene  
  
***Author' Note: Yes, the boards are back to normal (as normal as they'll ever get) and there aren't really any problems. About 2 weeks ago, we were planning Anarchy, but that's another story...(http://server3.ezboard.com/bhprpgrpgroom1)  
  
  
When we got to the great hall for dinner, the professors were sitting around their table, but not talking, eating or anything.   
  
"Um. I think they're dead." Greencat spoke up. "Or maybe just stoned."  
  
"Stoned, I think." Pixxi piped up from behind Aqua and Lee. "They have sort of a greyish skin tone."  
  
"Why is that?" Lauren questioned aloud.  
  
"Maybe because we didn't plan on them being here in out original story?" Dorolla spoke up. "Maybe because we didn't plan on them walking in on our fun. In most of our stories, they're just, well...there."  
  
"She's right." Crookies looked around. "I guess we don't have to worry about Voldemort either."  
  
"This looks like a good night for a dance..." Shawnie glanced at the ceiling with a mischevious gleam in her eye. "Some decorations and...voila!!"  
  
The great hall was now decked out in green, red and blue, with bronze, sliver and gold accents. Music played out of magical speakers, and Nick Carter stood behind them with a wand, ready to magic another tune into them.   
  
"NICK CARTER!!!!" Herm shrieked and ran tore over to him.  
  
"We have to get ready first..." Crookies said slowly, not realizing that she had a wand.  
  
I pulled my own wand out of my robes and was soon wearing a tight, strappy blue and green dress that reached my ankle.  
  
"Okay everyone! Let's dance!!" I pulled Hallie and Greencat out onto the dance floor and began to boogie to 'Saturday Night Fever'.  
  
Green Jello was conjured, spiked punch was soon the main drink and everyone was having a blast, being goofy in real life instead of online.   
  
Later, when the dance was over and everyone was settled in, Poppea came over and sat on my bed.  
  
"Greney, I don't know why we're trying to get home, when this is the best time we've ever had in our entire lives."  
  
"That's a good thought," I told her. "I hadn't thought of it that way..."  
  
We both fell asleep, thinking of ways to convince everyone that we should stay longer instead of leaving.  
  
The next morning, when everyone was downstairs at breakfast, Poppea and I stood up on top of the Ravenclaw table to speak our minds.  
  
"Hey Everyone?" She tried to be heard over the din, but it was no use. "YO!! LISTEN UP!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned around, mouths shut, ready to hear what Pop had to say.  
  
"Greney and I were thinking..."  
  
"That's a first..." came from the Slythie table.  
  
"Shut yer cakehole, asswipe, she's got somefink to say!" Crookies bellowed.  
  
"Thank you Crooks. Now to continue: we're both wondering why we're trying to leave so fast when this is what we've been waiting for since the first book came out." She paused to take a breath, then continued. "What I mean to say is, I don't think we should be trying to go home right now. Let's give it a while."  
  
She sat down. Shawnie stood up.   
  
"That is a really great idea."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"why didn't we think about it before?"  
  
"I dunno."   
  
The talk bubbled up again, but instead of being about getting home, it was about what kind of things they were going to do and what stories were going to take place that day. Poppea and I grinned at each other and went up to our dorm to get ready for our first class, Transfiguration.  
  
The rest of the day was blur. About the only thing I remember was Lee coming over and telling me that Ravenclaw had a quidditch match against Gryffindor on Friday. Three days away.   
  
When I headed out to the field behind the school, the Gryffie team was already practicing. I hoped onto my broom and kicked of the ground, swinging my beater club around my head like a wild amazon.  
  
"Greney!!" Crookies, the captian zoomed over on her broom to see me. "what are you doing here during Gryff practice?" She smiled evilly. "Scoping out the competition?"   
  
"Nope! Just getting the feel for my broom. You don't mind if I practice on that far corner, do you?"  
  
"Not at all. We don't mind, do we team?"  
  
Shawnie, Pixxi, Nick, Bond, Greencat, and Aqua shook their heads my way. I zoomed over to the corner, doing three loop de loops in the process.  
  
When the eight of us headed back into the Gryffindor Common Room, most of the rest of our fellow RPers had congreated and were now discussing the way home.   
  
"What?!" Shawnie screamed. "We're going home? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She threw down her broom and robes and ran up to her dorm, with Crookies, Greenie and Aqua in her wake.   
  
"Who's fucked up idea was this?!?" I asked quite loudly.  
  
No one heard me, they were all arguing and debating, or even planning. 


End file.
